


紅燈閃爍

by Sayo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原創科幻驚悚短篇故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	紅燈閃爍

「起來、起來，別睡！不准睡，快醒醒！」  
奧斯卡在模模糊糊中聽到有人叫醒自己，他發現冬眠裝置的上蓋並未開啟時，立刻完全清醒。  
「發生什麼事？」  
自己不該醒著，至少不是在這個時候，恐慌襲上心頭的他馬上按下通訊鍵。  
「有人嗎？有人在嗎？」  
通訊系統沒有回應。  
「外頭有人嗎？媽的，誰都好，應個聲啊！」  
接著他發現冬眠裝置似乎整個停止運作，外頭的警報聲傳進密閉空間裡讓他更加慌張。  
「操！搞什麼鬼？哪邊故障了？」  
他氣憤的將近在眼前的控制面板槌了又搥，努力回想緊急應變措施， 他太過驚恐，腦中閃過一堆指示卻沒有可用的方法，好不容易才想起強制打開冬眠裝置的緊急按鈕就在他的右上方，但按了好幾次還是毫無動靜，他害怕電源是否完全被切斷。奧斯卡開始向上摸索，那邊應該會有一個凹槽能夠緊緊握住 ，找到後便使勁吃奶的氣力向下拖拉，但上蓋卡的很緊，悶死在棺材裡的恐懼感讓他不死心的在狹小空間裡繼續拖拉，彆扭的躺姿難以施力，終於，唰的一聲總算拉開門蓋，但眼前的景色卻跟冬眠裝置裡一樣昏暗，只有微弱紅光隨著警報聲閃爍。  
他扯掉身上所有管線爬出冬眠裝置往紅光走去，是氧氣警報系統。奧斯卡沒感到呼吸困難，便猜想是故障，在他思考著要怎麼關掉時，發現應該先找其他光源，否則就會陷入一片黑暗，什麼都看不到。

放冬眠裝置的艙房很小，不用五十個步伐就能繞完一圈。奧斯卡想打開艙門，門卻像被水泥封住般，使用手動開啟也紋風不動。奧斯卡開始貼著牆壁查看，希望能找到有用的東西，但這艘太空船的內裝設計十分簡約，只找到門口邊的通訊裝置。  
「有人在嗎？聽到請回答。」  
似乎有細小的雜音傳來。  
「有人在嗎？」  
他試了好幾次，但警報聲大的讓他無法確定這個通訊器到底能不能用，單調刺耳的噪音也使他開始煩躁，幾乎要失去思考能力。他開始翻找艙房裡的置物櫃，搜出兩個小型滅火器後，直徑朝著聲響走向來源，看著裝在接近天花板的喇叭，隨即像是發了瘋般的奮力將滅火器砸去，起初只是將外框敲歪，但警報聲像催促的鞭笞，使他失去理智不停重覆同樣的動作，直到警報聲停止，才藉由微光看到稀爛的碎片散落在四周。 奧斯卡虛弱的癱坐在地，發現自己沒流半滴汗，身上僅有一件仿生組織衣，輕薄貼身但毫無保暖作用，他感到越來越冷。

奧斯卡開始後悔加入這個實驗計畫。

這個計畫是發射自動駕駛的太空船在預定軌道上航行，一來是為長程自動駕駛作測試，二來是測試冬眠裝置在太空中是否能如預計般運作。這是此計畫的第二次實施，第一次實施的結果完全保密，那位執行冬眠的太空人的狀況也無從得知，但他認為應該不樂觀，因為他們找上自己。  
奧斯卡是一位被判刑的飛行員。某天他喝醉後跟長官起衝突，失手傷了對方，長官受了重傷而他坐了 牢， 參與實驗計畫是重獲自由的唯一機會，還有一筆不少的報酬，所以在合約上簽下名字時，他沒料到這只是換到另一個監牢罷了。  
那群人總是再三保證所有自動化系統都非常優異，人工智慧也比人類可靠，在送上太空前已全盤計算且演練過各種狀況，再者，地球方面也會嚴密監控整個過程，但這些東西都需要電力來運作，而現在的狀況讓他感覺像是停電一樣，除了一閃一閃的刺眼紅光之外。

這艘太空船上有三個冬眠裝置，設計給兩個人使用，一個為備用。他走向衣櫃，將兩套乾淨衣物穿到自己身上，看到舒緩藥物他慶幸自己沒有冬眠後的不適感，頭暈嘔吐等等都沒有，他恨吃藥。他把被自己拆壞的冬眠裝置裡那些舒適的軟墊拿出來襯在屁股底下，坐在門邊喝著營養補給品。

奧斯卡喜歡在空中翱翔的感覺，喜歡高速翻轉時天地界線的模糊，還有失重的刺激感，但他不喜歡太空，出了地球就像墮入深海海溝一樣，浩瀚無垠的虛無沒有任何踏實之處。

「嚓嚓……嚓嚓……」  
門邊的通訊裝置突然傳出雜音，他立即彈跳起身，對著機器大吼：「這裡是夏娃號！聽到請回答！聽的到嗎？有人嗎？」  
雜訊聲越來越大聲。  
「喂！有人在嗎？聽到請回答。這裡是夏娃號。」  
「收到。夏娃號，這裡是控制台。是奧斯卡嗎？」雜音消失，一個甜美的女聲回應答覆。  
「天啊！謝天謝地，是我。到底發生了什麼事？是太空船故障嗎？我怎麼會醒過來？」  
「電力系統出現了一些問題，正在處理中。你沒事吧？」  
「應該沒事。太空船還在航道上嗎？」  
「是的，出問題的只有三號艙，其他部分都正常，太空船也在預計的航道上。」  
「任務還要繼續嗎？不能回地球嗎？」  
「尚未接到進一步的指示，目前的重點是先恢復三號艙的供電。」  
「妳的聲音聽起來好熟啊，妳叫什麼名字？」  
「你忘記我了嗎？我是曼蒂啊。」  
「曼蒂……，好像有點印象，但……奇怪，怎麼想不起來，抱歉。」  
「沒關係，可能是冬眠中斷的影響，導致你的記憶混亂。你還好嗎？」  
「不好，冷死了，而且越來越想睡。他們到底什麼時候能修好？」  
「我不清楚，還沒接到消息。」  
「他們不在妳旁邊嗎？你們不是正在搶修嗎？」  
「只有我一個。」  
「那是誰在修理？」  
通訊器突然傳出雜聲。  
「喂！聽得到嗎？該死，到底有沒有人在修理？」  
雜聲結束後一片沉默。  
「操！回答啊！」  
他無力的捶擊牆壁，體溫越來越低，意識也開始在游離，忽明忽暗的赤光讓一切呈現血紅色。原本躺的那個冬眠裝置已經弄壞，他看著其他兩個，想著裡面的軟墊多少能保暖，他隨時都會昏睡過去，最後只剩下打開冬眠裝置的上蓋這個想法，打開前他突然想起，這艘船的人工智能也叫曼蒂。接著他看到一個骷髏躺在裡面。  
「操他媽……這什……」  
受到驚嚇也沒能清醒多少，但他認出屍體上的項鍊是自己的幸運符。  
「該死…… 不能睡，醒醒…… 」

END


End file.
